


Snowflakes

by JodieWhittakerisbae



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cold, Cold Weather, Cute Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan, F/F, Fluff, Gay Disaster Yasmin Khan, Lesbian Thirteenth Doctor, Lesbian Yasmin Khan, Snow, Snow Day, Soft Thirteenth Doctor, Soft Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor Era, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan Fluff, Winter, Yasmin Khan Loves the Thirteenth Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JodieWhittakerisbae/pseuds/JodieWhittakerisbae
Summary: thasmin in the snow! ❄❄❄
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Snowflakes

**Author's Note:**

> Another short thasmin oneshot for you to enjoy, I hope it makes you smile, cuz it made me smile when I thought of it when out in the snow yesterday.
> 
> Here's the playlist for this one https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0sRUpg7Dr2xBnlGAvfPXEh?si=coJB72fjQJa7SC1CGpf5KQ

Snow was falling heavily outside the TARDIS on a January day in Sheffield. 

Having landed outside Yaz's block of flats, The Doctor was just about to drop her off, back home, when she asked the Time Lord, 

"Hey, I was gonna go for a walk in the snow before I go home, do you wanna come?"

"On, yeah! I haven't been out in the snow for ages! Let me get a warmer coat." The Doctor replied excitedly, rushing out of the console room to the wardrobe room. Yaz smiled at her enthusiasm. 

She emerged from one of the TARDIS' many corridors about a minute later with a warm-looking yellow coat on over her beloved grey-blue jacket and her blue rainbow scarf around her kneck. Yaz was wrapped up in a autumnal brown coat with fur on the hood. 

"Let's go!" The alien said, practically jumping up and down with excitement. She pushed the TARDIS doors open with hands covered by red woolen mittens. 

The Doctor took Yaz's hands in her own and they walked out the ship and were immediately hit with the cold wind outside in contrast with the warm, slightly humid air in the TARDIS. 

They walked to a park nearby in comfortable silence, The Doctor catching snowflakes on her tongue like a child. Snow balanced delicately in her hair and dropped on the Time Lord's nose, only to melt upon impact. Yaz smiled at The Doctor and watched her, amused, and amazed at how cute she looked. 

When they got to the park, the alien insisted upon making a small snowman in the shape of what she called an adipose and told Yaz about her experience with evil snowmen that apparently came alive once due to something called the great intelligence. She'd also mentioned someone called Clara, and the Human couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy at the mention of another one of The Doctor's companions. Although, it was one of the rare times The Doctor a actually opened up about her past adventures to any one of the fam, especially this much. Yaz was happy that the Time Lord had chosen her to tell her story to. 

"Hey, Yaz, I've got an idea! Why don't we go sledging?" The Doctor suggested when she had finished her story. 

"What about the sledge?" She asked. 

"Oh, we can just go down on my coat, I'm too 'ot anyway"

"Okay, near here there's a hill I used sledge down when I was a kid, we can go there."

And so they set off again out of the park and down the road a bit until they got to the hill. 

"Oh! It's harder work walking in snow than I remember!" The Doctor exclaimed, panting. 

Yaz gave a breathy laugh as they climbed to the top of the hill. At the top, The Doctor stopped and lay down her coat. She sat down with her feet in the hood and motioned for Yaz to come and sit behind her. Nervous but eager to be so close to the Time Lord, she sat down and wrapped her arms around her stomach. 

"Ready?" The Doctor asked her. 

"Yeah" Yaz said with a smile. 

And so the alien leaned forward and they slid own the hill. They screamed differently, but both with pleasure. Yaz's was more of a, 

"Woooooooo!"

While The Doctor's was more like, 

"Aaaaaahhhhh!"

They were steady for a while, but suddenly the makeshift sledge veered off course and threw the two beings off, Yaz landing on top of The Doctor (of course). The aliens cheeks were rosy red and she had snowflakes on her eyelashes. Yaz couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked. She moved her face closer to the Time Lord's and tentatively placed her lips on the alien's. The kiss was short, lasting no longer than five solid seconds, but it was enough to make Yaz's heart sing. The Doctor's cold nose was sweet against her skin in contrast with her warm, rosy, cheeks. They separate and smile at each other. 

From a few meters away, two young boys, who were also sledging on the hill, were staring at them, but the doctor just stuck out her tongue at them and flopped down into the snow, laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and that it made you smile! ♡＾▽＾♡
> 
> Request and suggestions welcome, comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
